


暖胃爱心餐

by NeverLand7



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count, 宋伟恩 - Fandom, 宋纬恩/黄隽智 - Fandom, 恩智 - Fandom, 黄隽智 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverLand7/pseuds/NeverLand7
Summary: 小学生文笔，纯属脑洞产物OOC属于我，甜美爱情属于恩智
Kudos: 11





	暖胃爱心餐

**Author's Note:**

> 小学生文笔，纯属脑洞产物  
> OOC属于我，甜美爱情属于恩智

「要帮你叫UE暖暖胃吗？”」

傻子宋伟恩，干嘛说这种话啦，网民小智看着满屏的“你自己去给小智送！”的粉丝评论不禁扶额，

「你们不要再叫他来了，我怕他会真的来！！！」他赶紧阻止。

毕竟这种事这家伙真的干得出来，但都这么晚了诶，结果刚这么想，就又刷到一条评论「宋先生，十一点半还有高铁票，需要帮您买票吗？」

小智被逗笑了，虽然知道不可能，但还是下意识看了看时间，现在都十一点了，过来到这得两点了吧，诶想什么呢怎么会真的过来，小智笑着摇摇头，把荒唐的念头赶出脑海，放下手机继续拍摄去了。

好累哦，小智回到酒店房间已是深夜一点多，只想快点洗澡，舒舒服服睡觉，宋伟恩这家伙是睡着了吗？刚才在line上跟他说自己收工回酒店了之后，对方就突然没动静了。小智没有多想，把手机放在枕头边后就直接进了浴室。

「诶？怎么黑了？我明明有开灯啊？」洗完澡的香香小智边擦头发边浑身赤裸地走了出来——刚才忘记拿睡衣了，却意外地发现房间里一片漆黑，灯坏了吗？他这么想着摸索着走到门口开关旁，

「啊！」小智刚要伸手开灯，突然被人从后面抱住，吓得叫了出来。

「是我啦，雋……」宋伟恩紧紧抱住他的雋，刚出声，突然…发现…手感…不太对？靠北！小智好像没穿衣服？

「宋伟恩你怎么来了？」受到惊吓的小智连自己还光着都忘了，沉浸在宋伟恩突然从天而降的震惊中。

「雋，那个……」宋伟恩小声问道，虽然手感是很好没错啦。「你是不是没穿……」

「靠！」小智立马推开宋伟恩，拿擦头发的毛巾遮住重点部分，虽然没起什么作用。门口离床还有几步距离，此刻小智无比庆幸灯是关着的，对方看不清自己爆红的脸。

宋伟恩看小智想动又不好意思动的样子，瞬间被可爱到了，忍不住吻了吻他的脸，「黄宝你怎么这么可爱！」

「乱讲！」小智更不好意思了「你快帮我拿下衣服，就放在床边。」他指挥道。

得到命令的哈士奇立马转身，但刚迈出步子，心里不纯洁的念头就开始蠢蠢欲动，于是又转回去把小智搂进怀里，在他耳朵低语道：「既然都这么晚了，也没必要穿了。」

「为什么？」小智还懵懵的状况外。

「因为…」宋伟恩的双手从小智的背上一路向下游走，最后包住臀部，「穿了也马上会被我脱掉。」刚吐出最后两个字，宋伟恩轻轻含住小智的耳垂，惹得对方一阵颤栗。

「你干嘛…」小智想推开他，但奈何力量悬殊有点大，此时恨自己不好好锻炼是不是有点晚？刚心生懊悔，只觉得耳朵一痛，宋伟恩果然是属哈士奇的，居然咬他耳朵！

「这种时候都能走神是怎样！」宋不乐怨念道，「给我专心点！」

小智刚想辩解，但宋伟恩没再给他机会，直接吻了上去，他先是含住小智的下唇吮舔，尝到甜头后更是将舌头伸了进去，探到对方的软舌相缠共舞。

「唔……」小智被吻得快要窒息，奈何嘴被堵住只能发出含糊的呻吟，宋伟恩仿若久旱逢甘霖般不停吮吸着怀中人的唇舌，两人口中的多余津液顺着小智嘴角流了出来。

「雋，看来你很有感觉哦。」宋伟恩握住小智的下面，逗他道。

小智羞耻地红了脸，可也拦不住分身颤颤巍巍地抬了头，顾不上这么多了，他只想要更舒服一点，于是下身在宋伟恩手里挺了挺，嘴又追吻了上去。宋伟恩的手没闲着，顺着小智的侧腰一路向上轻抚，最后来到胸口，捻住肉粒，因长期锻炼而生出厚茧的指腹对本就敏感的乳头刺激更是加倍。

小智经不住轻轻颤抖，呻吟不自觉地便从嘴里溢出，「别…伟恩，别…」

「别怎么？嗯？」这下不止是手，宋伟恩低下头含住另一个乳头，舌尖绕着圈扫过乳晕，随即继续舔弄乳尖。

「啊……」可是由于被弄得过于舒服，小智禁不住挺起胸把乳头往对方的嘴里送。

「黄宝好香哦。」宋伟恩抬头隐隐约约看到小智难耐的表情，打趣道。

「你是不是…」小智突然想起什么，抓住宋伟恩到处作乱的手，「还没洗澡？」

「对诶，那不如一起吧！」宋伟恩牵起小智的手就要往浴室走。

「？？？？？？我让你去啦！我洗过了！」小智企图把手抽出来，虽然之前亲过摸过但还没做到最后一步，说完全不怕是假的，但宋伟恩这个家伙也太会了，亲得他好舒服，小智对自己的自制力没有那么大信心，只好找借口让两人赶紧分开。

「别怕，」宋伟恩猜到小智在想什么，安抚似的握了握他的手，「我保证不乱来。」

最好是，小智在心里翻了个白眼，某只哈士奇在这方面根本没有信誉可言。但宋伟恩的手好暖，让他很安心，于是没有再拒绝。

「转过去啦，我帮你擦背。」小智红着脸推了下宋伟恩，刚才不小心瞄到某个「庞然大物」，瞬间一哆嗦。

心下了然的宋伟恩没有多说什么，笑着转身，享受小智的专属服务。

浴室里热气蒸腾，温度不断升高，气氛也愈发暧昧。

「雋…」低沉沙哑的嗓音令人莫名燥热。

「嗯？怎么了？」小智的一双大眼睛无辜地眨了眨。

「我好像…硬了」

话一出口，两个人顿觉尴尬，小智刚想跑，又被宋伟恩抓了回去。

「雋，黄宝，宝贝，」宋伟恩变换着称呼不停叫着小智，「帮帮我嘛，好不好？」一边拉住对方的手往自己的下身探去。

小智握住宋伟恩的滚烫，慢慢上下撸动，帮别人做这种事他真的没经验，不敢用太大力怕宋伟恩会痛，但自己的脆弱被心上人爱抚着，这本身就够让人兴奋的了，宋伟恩觉得只要是他的黄宝，怎么样都好。

「黄宝，黄宝，我好喜欢你。」宋伟恩看着努力想让自己舒服的小智，只觉得心里的感情快要溢出来了，他低头吻住小智，左手搂紧他的腰，右手覆盖住他的手一起动着。

「再快，快，啊——」宋伟恩仰头舒服地叫出声，一股滚烫的精液射到小智的小腹上。

宋伟恩一把抱紧小智，脸在他的肩窝里蹭着，只想就这样到天荒地老再也不要分开。

「你是怎么进来的哦？」两个人回到床上，小智窝在宋伟恩怀里，仰头问他。

宋伟恩亲了下小智的鼻尖，才说：「邱姐把备用房卡给我啦。」

原来是被经纪人卖了！小智哼了一声。

「怎样？这么不想见我哦。」说完宋伟恩咬了咬小智的下唇。

小智整个被对方圈在怀里，根本没法躲，于是只能反咬一口，两个幼稚鬼你来我往地玩起亲亲游戏，接着宋伟恩突然翻身压下来，眼睛直勾勾地盯住小智，「怎么办？我又硬了，雋你要负责！」

「你——」

话还没说完，宋伟恩又用下身蹭了蹭他的，「你好像也起来了诶。」

「宝，给我好不好？」

说话的人太温柔，让人不忍心拒绝。小智笑了笑，捧住宋伟恩的脸吻了上去。

宋伟恩惊喜回吻，动作无比温柔，仿佛对待绝世珍宝。

如果一定要有，我希望给你最快乐的体验。

宋伟恩慢慢给小智扩张，从一根手指加到四根，酥酥麻麻的感觉让小智的穴口不断收缩，仿佛在主动邀请一般。

「我要进去咯？」虽然是问句，但宋伟恩的家伙早已抵住入口，正急不可耐地想要钻进温暖甬道。

「恩……」小智呻吟出声，那隐秘的地方突然被异物入侵，感觉好奇怪哦，有点痛，有点麻，但并不让人讨厌。

「如果不舒服就跟我说，我马上停。」宋伟恩也很辛苦，才堪堪进去一半，黄宝好紧，快受不了了。

「宋伟恩你好啰嗦！」有时候恋人太温柔也挺伤脑筋的，小智只想他赶紧动一动，里面好痒。

宋伟恩一看身下人难耐的样子，便不再多想，猛地全部插入，内里的褶皱被尺寸惊人的家伙撑平。

「啊——」两个人同时发出舒爽的叫声。

等小智适应过后，宋伟恩才再次开始动作，咕啾咕啾的水声刺激着两人的耳膜。

「舒服吗宝？」宋伟恩一边抽插一边凑到小智耳边问。

「舒…舒服」小智双眼紧闭，双腿夹住他的腰，沉浸在灭顶的快感里，「啊…快，还要…」

宋伟恩抽出一半肉棒又猛地插入，每当要出去时小穴总会收缩似乎在抗议，他按照九浅一深的频率快速在小智体内冲撞。

「啊啊，伟恩慢点…受不了了，慢点！啊…」此时的宋伟恩哪里还听得进言语，偏偏小智紧致的小穴还死死咬住他的分身，不知餍足。

「啊啊啊…唔…」小智脑海一片空白，只能发出嘶哑的呻吟，交合处水声不断，宋伟恩低头封住小智已变艳红的双唇。

和宋伟恩的腹部不停摩擦的性器已开始吐出液体，宋伟恩摸上小智的柱身快速撸动，含住他的耳垂柔声低语，「黄宝，我们一起。」

「伟恩，快…啊啊…给我，我要…”小智就要达到顶端。

「都给你宝，都给你！」加快的速度，拍打肉体的声音，不绝于耳的呻吟....

「啊——」

滚烫的精液猛地射到肠壁，激得小智一哆嗦，也瞬间缴械。

高潮过后气喘吁吁的两人也不嫌身上汗液黏腻，紧紧搂抱在一起，宋伟恩吻了吻小智的额头：「黄雋智同学，您对UE的送爱心服务还满意吗？」

小智累到快要登出，但依然抬头亲了亲宋伟恩的嘴唇，「我很喜欢」

「喜欢你」


End file.
